The Methods Core provides expertise, leadership and infrastructure to promote the quality of HIV research[unreadable] projects across all CHIPTS Cores. It is designed as a comprehensive resource for biostatistical expertise,[unreadable] training, consultation and technical support for HIV research, across CHIPTS collaborating institutions and in[unreadable] support of research and community partners. The specific aims of the Methods Core are:[unreadable] 1. Science: Fostering a productive research environment by developing innovative statistical[unreadable] methods and analysis strategies for complex research problems;[unreadable] 2. Science: Providing conventional methodological support to research projects on a routine basis[unreadable] as well as data management, information technology, and data security infrastructure;[unreadable] 3. Networking: Sponsoring a seminar and roundtable series to highlight innovative[unreadable] methodological and data management techniques, thereby increasing research and community[unreadable] partners' knowledge; as well as linking scientists to partners with complementary expertise;[unreadable] 4. Capacity Building: Recruiting and retaining high caliber investigators with methods expertise[unreadable] at Center collaborating institutions; and,[unreadable] 5. Capacity Building: Developing, publishing, and disseminating methods tools for analyzing and[unreadable] managing the complex issues raised by HIV data.